Kaname Soga
| birthplace = | birthday = March 22 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 170 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = | previous profession = Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps | partner =Yōsei Soga | previous partner = | base of operations =Kidō Corps Barracks, , Valley of Screams | relatives = | education = , Kidō Corps | marital status =Single | signature = | shikai = Seihaiju | bankai = Tsuyotō no Akubi Shinen |tblColour = |textColour =#FFFFFF }} Kaname Soga (蘇我要,Soga Kaname) is a and the current commander of the , known to be former lieutenant of the Kidō Corps during the war. Under his command the Kidō Corps have flourished and became a more prominent part of the Gotei 13. During his time as the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps and the years since becoming a captain; he has became known as the Spell Weaver () for his prowess and usage of Kidō. Personality Kaname is known to be a man of a few words, his quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. Kaname doesn't tend to like being around large groups of other people, often being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist by those that don't know him. As stated by his lieutenant, he is often busy thinking of new methods and applications of kidō; which often leads these assumptions by others. Once out of this own thoughts, Kaname is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. This extends to both to his enemies and his allies alike. When interacting with this subordinates he is known to give off often positive vibes to those around, stated as being nice company to have around even when he's in his own world. Kaname is known to be easily gets bothered when interrupted from a certain objective, or piece of work, which leads him to get easily annoyed with some of his fellow captains. Despite this, he only continues to act on his calm nature, sometimes even annoying Liu-Fēng. In spite of his rather aloof nature, Kaname is known to be very energetic during conversations or topics he finds "fun"; even more so when Kidō is involved becoming a completely different person. History Unlike a traditional soul that passes to and from the soul society at the moment of death, the individual that would later became known as Kaname Soga started as a soul that was ejected from the cycle of transmigration; losing its memories in the process and was thrown into the . This process turned it into a along with hundreds of others like it. The soul wandered around the valley for a hundred year in search of memories, finding none along its travels. With the passing of another hundred years, the soul began to fade and return into the flow of life. With the end nearing the soul, it began to recall its journey throughtout the valley remembering this caused a surge of energy to flow though its body. As this happened the soul began to take the form of a small child and was ejected from the valley, being thrown into the were he was found and taken in by members of the Kidō Corps. Being taken in by the corps at a young age Kaname was taught the ways of wielding Kidō from his new family. Falling in love with the style, he would study it day and night in oder to master its ways. During his adolescent years while visiting the he witnessed a shinigami releasing the power of their Zanpakutō in a brilliant display. Which caused him to become interested in Zanpakutō, much to the surprise of his parents. After passing test set by his parents, he was gifted a which they were able to acquire though various means. Over the next century Kaname practiced the shinigami art of to awaken and bond with his Zanpakutō, though his training he learned its name was Seihaiju. With learning its name he began to study the ways of Hohō for the simple purpose of quickly getting to a desired location. Wishing to increase this knowledge in the art of Kidō, Kaname would seek out the former lieutenant of the corps, and study under him. Doing so he was able to learn the the unique Time-Space Kidō that the lieutenant had created during his time in the human world. Learning this help Kaname in developing his own skill with Hachigen stating he has a knack for learning and developing Kidō; much like him. Upon returning to the corps he quickly rose though the ranks, eventually becoming the lieutenant of the corps after the retirement of the previous lieutenant. Using his new position Kaname would greatly improve his prowess even going as far as learning several forbidden spells. ~More coming Soon~ Inventions Genmutsurugi (幻夢剣;Phantasm Blade): are weapons created by Kaname though the abilities of his Bankai, and given to select members of the Kidō Corps. Unlike Zanpakutō used by the Shinigami they are not created from a users spirit, instead they are stated to contain captured hollows within the sword itself. Due to containing different beings, once give to an individual they must make the hollow within it submit to them. If capable they become able to utilize its power at well. However should they fail the hollow can takeover the individual turning them into said hollow. The blades are released with the command Awaken (寝覚め,Nezame) followed by the name of the sealed hollow. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: With a strong amount of Reiryoku, Kaname's spiritual power is typical of a Captain-class. While it is not as impressive as those whose Reiatsu alone can function as a high-yield weapon, yet it is far greater than most Lieutenant-class individuals could hope to achieve. Should Kaname release enough of the energy, it falls around him like flower petals. Unseated Shinigami and unspectacular Hollow are hard-pressed to stand once he releases the full power of his Reiatsu, which is a brilliant green that embodies the passion and unbridled strength of its source. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: As the commander of the Kidō Corps Kaname is known to have a masterful control over his Reiatsu. While others expels Reiatsu to intimidate or causing others to become stricken with fear. Upon release his Reiatsu is known to have a calming affect on the surroundings, allowing him to deescalate a situation if needed. Along with it's calming effect, when his Reiatsu released it promotes plant growth whenever he stands; through this he can restore the life in a destroyed land and create forested areas in a matter of minutes. Zankensoki : Kaname has immense proficiency in using Kidō spells, known to be skill that he felt moderately comfortable with from the beginning of his training in the Shin'ō Academy. During his time in the Kidō corps he quickly made his way though the ranks, becoming the lieutenant a few years after joining. Known to have a passion for creating new spells including alternate types of spells unknown, even surprising the commander of the corps. Lending further testament to his prowess in Kidō abilities, is able to weave multiple kidō spells together to create new and more interesting ones. At its core, Kaname sees the art of Kidō as a way to manipulate battle situations in any way that he may see fit. Kaname is known to be equally capable in all schools of Kidō, being capable of performing every known Kidō spell, with little effort, and in different ways than normal. With, many years of studying and mastering Kidō, Kaname ability to perform the spells with or without the incantations are unparalleled, even to the previous Kidō Corps Commanders, being known as the Kidō Sage. Through his reading and research within , he also knows a few of the forbidden spells, and has gotten permission to user several of them when needed. In battle, he often uses Kidō in equal measures to Zanjutsu, switching between the two depending on which he believes will yield the most damaging results. And with his intimate knowledge of his spiritual powers, he always uses the precise amount of energy he needs for the task at hand, making him both efficient and deadly. The strength behind both Hadō and Bakudō spells are incredibly, and with many centuries of practice, Kaname doesn’t need to direct the spells with his hands, like the majority of Kidō practitioners do, he could simple look in the direction he wants the spell to go as the energy gathers three inches away from his torso and be launched in the desired direction. He can also manipulate Kidō to help heal wounds besides the common Hadō and Bakudō spells, being an efficient Kidō practitioner. Advancing his prowess in the art, Kaname is able to absorb from the atmosphere and combine it with his reiryoku, much like that of a ; often being told he would make a excellent Quincy. Through this practice, Kaname is able to greatly supplement the strength of his spells or negate the need for him to use his energy for them. *' ' (縛道, Way of Binding): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. *' ' (破道, Way of Destruction): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. :* Shō (衝, Thrust) is a basic Kidō spell that allows the user to release dispelled energy from the tip of the index finger with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner. :** Raimei Gekitotsu (雷鳴激突,Thunder Clash): A Hado spell developed by Kaname own, being an upgraded variant of Shō. Creating a compressed ball of kinetic force, Kaname can choose to direct this at a target or detonate it in a field around him. :*** Raimei Zōsetsu - Heki (雷鳴増設劈, Thunder Extension - Burst): A defensive variant of Raimei Gekitotsu that is more difficult to perform. Instead of compressing the force into an orb, Kaname throws his arms out to release it in all directions at once in a controlled sonic burst, serving as a form of reactive armor to deflect enemy attacks back at them. Kaname can use this immediately after its offensive version with the short command. :* Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) is a Kidō spell that allows Kaname to release a high-density spiritual energy, which he discharge from his hands. Alternatively, he can release it from index finger in the form of a concentrated bolt of lighting, leading to its name. :** ' Ten'o Yaburai' (天を破雷,Lightning That Rends the Heavens Apart): :* Shikisokuzekū (色即是空,All is Vanity): is a forbidden Kidō developed by Kaname after studying abilities of the Quincy. Once activate the technique spreads of the users body :* Hakutaku (白澤,White Benevolence): is a spell created to mimic the Blue Flames used by the Quincy. The Hakutaku creates an ever burning Reishi flame, which has a has a unique effect on other Reishi. Like normal fire, it needs fuel, any Reishi that comes against this attack will simply be devoured, and the flame will grow bigger. The flames itself does not burn what it catches on fire, it however, spreads and acts like conventional fire, aside from the mentioned above. What it "burns", is Reishi. Prolonged exposure will burn even the Reishi making up the body, and subsequently causing massive damage to the target's body. The flame takes on an unusual white color, while potentially dangerous Kaname can put out the flame no matter how large they have gotten if he choose. Along with this, an individual with sufficient strength can snuff out the flames before they grow too large. *' ' (回道, Turn Way): Also know as Healing Kidō. These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target *'Uncategorized Spells': Are known to be Kidō that does not fall into the three standard categories. :* Kūkanten'i (空間転位, Spatial Displacement): is a Kidō spell that allows Kaname to teleport a portion of space to another given area. While often forbidden due to its dangerous nature, Kaname has been given permission to use this spell when needed. :*'Hachigyō Sōgai' (八爻双崖, Eight Joined Twin Cliffs) is a Kidō spell developed by , the former lieutenant of the Kidō Corps. Kaname when though great lengths to learn this from him, and has become one of this most used spells. The Hachigyō Sōgai allows Kaname to create a barrier that erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's consciousness. This allows Kaname to hide location or objects that he doesn't want others to see or find, as others cannot even perceive its presence. While normally used on a large area, Kaname is able to use this one himself allowing him to travel undetected; even being able to hide from the Onmitsukidō with it. :*'Heki' (劈,Tear; Lit: Break): A technique modeled after the and used by Hollows and Shinigami respectively. This technique allows Kaname to open a literal tear within her current location, to another location. He is able to open a tear at any time of his choosing within his range of sight. However, he has stated that in order to use this, he has to have been to the intended location. In addition, while he stated that he is able to open a tear anywhere, it requires a set amount of energy. :**'Musei Heikōidō' (無声平行移動,Silent Shift): Considered a more localized version of the Heki ability, that was developed to be used in battle. Using this ability, Kaname is able to shift to anywhere within his line of sight. To use this technique, he gathers the required amount of energy. He then focuses on location and releases the energy, which causes him to wrap to the intended location. He has noted that the use of this version requires less energy then that of a normal Tear. With four warps equaling the amount of energy it takes to open a normal Tear. :* Seishirinne (生死流転, The Circle of Transmigration): is a secret forbidden Kidō created by Kaname after years of studying the rebirth of souls; developed to deal with the trapped within the . While it's methods of use are unknown, this spell allows him to revive an individual by manipulating the cycle of rebirth. Upon doing so, the individual is reborn through a natural birth, he has stated the is able to choose where the individual is reborn and their parents or let them be reborn at random. Along with choosing, he can allows the reborn individual to retain all of their pervious memories and abilities :* Bunrei (分霊, Dividing the Spirit): Is a kido developed by Kaname after studying . This kid allows him to create clones of himself that follows his command. To do so, he breaks off a fragment of his soul and Reiryoku he will then bind the the fragments into an empty ; doing so causing it to change into an identical copy of him. He is able to share the senses and memories of the clone as he sees fit. This allows Kaname to be into multiple places and preform several tasks when needed. While useful in terms of everyday use, they are not suited for high level battle. Along with this, which each clone the creates the more it takes a toll on his body, to alleviate this he is able to recall his fragments when need and in the event the clone dies the fragment is returned to him. :* Naimazenisuru (綯い交ぜにする,Lies and Truths): is a forbidden Kidō Kaname discovered while reading over the books sealed within Daireishokairō. This Naimazenisuru is a spoken spell requiring another individual to resolve its effect. The ability of the Naimazenisuru allows Kaname to bend reality through lies and deception. To activate the spell Kaname will tell a lie to an individual, he will then manipulate the individual to reject his lie completing the technique; turning his original lie into the truth. While having the potential to cause devastating effect, without the individual denying his lie or simply choosing not to respond will render the ability null. *'Oridō' (織道,Way of Weaving): is a style of Kidō Kaname developed and what has lead to him becoming known as the Spell Weaver. Oridō is the process of interweaving two more Kidōs together to produce a different effect from when they are used separately. Stated by the Captain Commander, the Oridō is the principles of the Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation) taken to its limits. :* Musuhi (産巣日,Ethereal Workings): Is a Kidō designed by Kaname and is known to be one of this favorites among the Oridō and is used for most of the techniques. The Musuhi allows Kaname it insert and program various commands into inanimate objects. Through his programming, he is capable of making a toy move as if it was a living entity or set up effects to to activate then certain condition are met. While the application of the Musuhi are near limitless, Kaname has stated that complex commands takes time to create. :* Yakyokubō (夜曲夢,Nocturne Dream) '': is a multi-woven Kidō spell developed by Kaname to imprison individuals that can't be contained by normal means. Once activated the Yakyokubō binds the user in a multilayered dimensional space that takes the form of a cube. The inner layer of the Yakyokubō is known to trap the user in a dream created by their wants and desires. Kaname has stated that the stronger the target is, the stronger the seals on the prisons become. :* '''Untenteishi' (運転停止, Suspension of Operations): :* Hikarakuyō (飛花落葉,Blossoms Fall and Leaves Scatter): :* Fushikaden (風絲華電, Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity): : While Kaname mostly took interest in Kidō while he was a student in the Shinō Academy, he did practice one of the other Arts, and improved in it. This other Shinigami Art is Hohō. Taking a liking in its basic technique, Shunpo, and dedicated some time to be considered an expert in such skill. A single Shunpo allows him to reach a distance of nearly twenty feet, and is able to perform on every second, not being known for his use of the skill. Besides Shunpo, Kaname didn't have free time to learn any of the other Hohō techniques, even if he would have loved to learn them and been considered a master in this art. : At first, Kaname completely ignored any of the other art besides Kidō and to a lesser extent Hohō, but after meeting his Zanpakutō spirit for the first time, he began to become familiar with this art. However do to the unique form his Zanpakutō took, he is rarely seen using the art. While his knowledge on Zanjutsu is enough to be considered a master of it, his lack of practice has labeled him an expert in this art, but just barely. : : Like his nature towards Hohō, Kaname didn't spend much time practicing Hakuda while he was a student in the Academy, but unlike Zanjutsu, he never actually developed this technique and remained as a Practitioner when it comes to Hakuda. He does, however, know the basic principles of Hakuda, and if he is ever seen fighting with his body, he would only use his upper body, going for quick knife jabs and palm thrust and being able to swing his hands at incredible speeds. However, it would be an extremely rare occasion to see Kaname fighting using Hakuda, since he mainly relays on Kidō and his Zanpakutō's abilities for combat. He does have the potential of greatly improving his skill in this art, but the interest in hand to hand fighting is almost none existent to him. Zanpakutō Seihaiju (聖灰樹, Sacred Ash Tree): Unlike a traditional Zanpakutō in its sealed form, Seihaiju takes the form of a rather large wooden crook staff. On the curve of the staff is an embedded sword that hangs from its tip and is held in place by metal tethers. Tied around the blade and staff are three ribbons. Kaname has shown to be able to draw the sword when needed, often confusing others by making them think that is his blade. Along with its unique appearance, it is often seen floating behind Kaname's back when he is not holding it. *' ': To unleash the power of Seihaiju Kaname will tap his staff on the ground and speak the command Branch out and Connect ' ''(分かれ出ると合わす, Wakarederu to Awasu). Upon doing so the staff begins to grow like a budding tree, turing into large two and a half meter ash tree branch, with many pieces of steel intertwining with each other from the end of the handle forming a blade. The tip of the it is not a sharply pointed blade like a traditional sword. It's broad blade with designs that somewhat looks like intertwining branches. :'''Shikai Special Ability: The abilities of Seihaiju are know to revolve around connecting, integrating and uniting objects together. This is done by producing roots and vine like steams of energy which extends from Seihaiju, once connected to a target Kaname is able to choose how and what he wishes to merge. The effects are known to lasts until he deactivate his shikai or cancels the union of the objects. Kaname has shown to be able to create more of the roots if needed. Along with its ability to connect objects, Seihaiju produces nine spheres which Kaname refers to as realms that floats behind his back; theses sphere are stated to be things taken by his bankai and stitched together. Each of the spheres possess a different ability that he is able to release at any given time. However, once released he is unable to use the sphere again until he reactivates his shikai. :* Ichiban Kokudo - Daiyura Yari (一番国土大揺ら槍, First Realm - Great Swaying Spear ): :* Niban Kokudo - ' ''(二番国土, Second Realm - ): :* 'Sanban Kokudo - ' (三番国土, Third Realm - ): :* 'Daiyon Kokudo - ' (第四国土, Fourth Realm - ): :* 'Go Kokudo - ' (五国土, Fifth Realm - ): :* 'Roku Kokudo - ' (六国土, Sixth Realm - ): :* '''Nana Kokudo - Fukumaden no Kasumi) (七国土伏魔殿の霞, Seventh Realm - Abode of Mist): :* Hachi Kokudo - Kodomohi (八国土子供火, Eighth Realm - Children of Fire): :* Kyū Kokudo - ' ''(九国土, Ninth Realm - ): * : '''Tsuyotō no Akubi Shinen (つ与党欠伸深淵,One Ruling the Yawning Abyss): :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia * * Kaname enjoys practicing Kido, reading, writing, eating and drinking. * Kanames last name is made up from the combination of two legendary swordsmiths, and . Quotes * * Category:Captains Category:Kidō Corps